The Worst Mary Sue
by Slash The Wannabe Ninja
Summary: xD The summary won't show up here, so it's in the first chapter. Rated T for future content. Third chapter up, finally. :D
1. Prolouge

**Summary: **One dark and ominous day, a wannabe Mary Sue decides to move in to Duel Academy..and despite the odds, our brave canon characters manage to stay unaltered by her wicked charm. With her down-to-earth friend Ari at her side, this Sue angsts about how it feels to be possibly--no, the worst-- Mary Sue in history.

((Warnings: OOC-ness at times, ridiculous situations, Dub names, annoying Mary Sues.))

Slash: Hi everyone! nn I'm so excited to be posting up my first fan-fiction! Be gentle on me, if you can.xD Oh, and I really enjoy the show, yet I'm a horrible duelist who cannot describe duel scenes in detail...if some one could help me with that, I'd be eternally grateful!

I'd like it very much if you'd review, but it's not demanded of you. :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Prolouge

It's true that about every 10 seconds, a Mary-Sue is born. They come in different shapes, colors and not-so-different sizes (read: anorexic); each comes with their own cliched personality and a story to tell. These aptly-named Mary-Sues like creep out from the dark, fiery pits of hell from whence they came to terrorize countless fandoms across the globe. Though there are literally hundreds of different types of these creatures, they all share one thing in common--they are all so irreconcilably flawless and manipulative that most sane people would leap at the chance to tear them from limb to limb. Needless to say, the life of a Mary-Sue is a pitiful one indeed.

However, as true as that actually is--it was exactly what one particular Mary-Sue named Angelica Simmons _refused_ to believe.

_The Birth of Angelica Simmons._

_"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!I LOVE YU-GI-OH GX SOOO MUCH!" Screamed the crazed fangirl, her little mind mesmerized by the characters playing on the screen. She pranced and skipped around her room, thinking happily about her fictional weddings with Jaden and Bastion instead of actually paying attention to the show. (Whoreally listens to what they say, anyway? Not her, that's for sure!) Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks; by god, she had just had the most 'bestest' idea! She could start writing a story about her--oh, no--her 'OC's cheesy romantic escapades with a personality-challenged Jaden Yuki. Then, after sharing it with the world, she would inevitably be showered with endless praise! The plan was foolproof! The fangirl sat down in her 'thinking' chair while racking her brain for unique ideas. _

_Unfortunately, she had none. So she decided to make her character perfect instead!_

_"Her name is Angelica Susanna Simmons," the girl wrote ."She's 5'6 and 129 pounds, with long, gleaming brown hair with blond highlights and bright pink eyes. Even though she is really thin, she naturally has curves in just the right places. In her old school all the guys totally wanted her, but she hated them.You see, when she was three years old her pet goldfish died, and the overwhelming shock and grief is still in her heart today. So she can't be in love with anyone! Even though she acts all tough and mean, everyone loves her because she is just so HOTT! Her best friend's name is Ari but he's not that important. Oh, and did I mention she has a Yami too?" The fangirl looked up from her keyboard and beamed, satisfied at a job well done._

_...Then all of a sudden she realized that she no longer thought anime characters were hot and started watching MTV instead. _

Unfortunately, a Mary-Sue cannot be destroyed as easily as it was made. So, when Angelica was abandoned by her author,her story was continued in a _different_ way...


	2. Our Mary Sue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. No, not even in my dreams.

((Warnings: OOC-ness at times, ridiculous situations, Dub names, annoying Mary Sues.))

Slash: I'm sorry that the first chapter was so short! I'm barely getting used to posting up stories, so it will take a little time until I get better at it. Thank you for understanding!

And I'd like to thank

Lord British

Beautyheart18

and

Pacwoman for reviewing! Reading the reviews made me very happy! DD

(Note: I don't know if this is important for anyone, but since he's going to be in the story a lot, I think I'll eventually update the first chapter and give Ari a description (and a last name). XP

Eh, I'll do it right now. It's nothing special. Ari Davidson is a tall, lanky Ra Yellow kid with glasses and brown hair. Not very elaborate, eh? D)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Our Mary Sue

"Slifer dorm...Slifer dorm...where is that place again?"

Angelica Simmons the Mary Sue walked aimlessly around the campus, shielding her pink eyes from the blazing sun. Her best friend Ari Davidson jogged not far behind her, trying hard to keep up with her long strides. She stopped for a moment and he leaned over, gasping for breath.

"Duh...it's the building... that's not blue _or_ yellow." He pointed out breathlessly. He looked up at her, a look of confusion etched on his face. "What the hell did you do to get Sheppard to place you in Slifer, anyway? It's usually only for boys." Angelica winked at him. "Oh, you know..let's just say I gave him what every man wants."

Ari fell over and sprang back up in shock. "Ugh..Angelica, you don't mean--!" He said in pure disgust. Angelica's eyes widened at the realization of what she said.

"**OH, NO**! Not like **THAT**! Uh, I bribed him." She blushed profusely. Ari rolled his eyes. "That's not very Mary-Sueish of you, you know." He said .

Angelica's face fell. "I know, I know...but once I meet this Jaden Yuki kid, he'll be sure to fall in love with me and my deviously good looks, and then I'll be all set!" She giggled, skipping around in circles. "I'll make my author so proud of me that she'll want to take me back!"

"...Okay." Ari said before finding his own way to the Ra Yellow dorms. "..Good luck with that."

"You're just jealous that I'm so perfect." Angelica muttered, straightening out her auburn-blonde hair.She continued walking to the Slifer dorms, and while she was doing so her Yami started to laugh.

'**_Pfft. You know well that this plan isn't going to work. You're going to fall flat.on.your.face._**' Sneered the cynical voice inside her head. This time Angelica laughed harshly.

"What do you know? You're transparent."

'**_Not as much as this plan is. I mean, even my GRANDMA could come up with a more sinister idea than this crap._**'

"Whatever, Yami...wait. Do you even have a grandma_"_

Silence reigned for a few moments.

'_**Uh...Your grandma?**'_

"Okay..but I don't think I have a grandma, either. Do I?" Her brows knitted together in confusion.

'_**Eh, that's far from the point.**' _said her Yami hotly. '_**You're still going to screw up. Badly. I know you, Angelica...I'll be watching, and waiting..**' _she cackled wickedly before fading from Angelica's mind.

"I'll show you **AND **Ari...not only will I make Jaden fall in love with me, but I'll get all of his friends too!" She proclaimed. A few passing students had stopped, and they were watching Angelica's mental argument in interest. Some even started running away from her as fast as they could. Angelica winced.

"I seriously hope this works..."

Over at the Slifer dorms, Jaden, Chazz and Syrus sat in their dorm room, enjoying their usual breakfast of toast and eggs.

Or at least, Chazz was _trying_ to.

"Uh, Sy...don't you think that it's kind of weird to be making out with your _Dark Magician Girl poster_?" questioned Jaden as he watched the blunette smother the wall in kisses. Chazz scoffed.

"Of course it is! Actually, it's downright creepy." He stated, gaping at Syrus while trying not to lose his breakfast. "Twerp..if you're going to do _that_, at least get a room..."

A soft knock came on the door, and a beautiful girl (who strangely was dressed in a boy's uniform) entered the room. Chazz perked up in curiousity; Syrus stopped what he was doing at the sound of the door closing. Slowly he turned around, and at the sight of the stranger he screamed.

"**GAAH! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING, I SWEAR**!" He yelled, spreading his arms out in front of the poster in a feeble attempt to hide it from view. The girl's eyes widened nervously. "Okay...um, do any of you guys know where I can find a Jaden Yuki?" Chazz immediately lost interest in the newcomer and frowned. Meh, she looked a bit too old for him anyway. "Jeez, whatever happened to waiting for some one to say 'Come in'?" He muttered. "Hey, I'm Jaden Yuki!" said Jaden cheerfully. The girl's face brightened up. "Really! Wow, I've been looking for you _all day_! Like, it took me awhile to finally find this place and all..."

Chazz rolled his eyes. '**_Chazz Princeton is ignored once again_**..' He thought bitterly.

You see, Chazz is really a sensitive person at heart. Underneath his stiff, menancing exterior is a warm and passionate soul who would love nothing more than an understanding, supportive friend.

...And a lapdance from Alexis.

"Mmm, Alexis." mumbled Chazz, smiling at his recent thought. He sat still, blissfully unaware of the world until he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder. His happiness was replaced by annoyance as he glanced up at the new girl, who had the _nerve _to invade his personal bubble. **HIS **bubble.

"What--er, hi?"

"Hello," She attempted to say in her sexiest voice possible, "My name is Angelica Simmons...pleased to meet you..." she pressed her body against his slightly. Digusted, Chazz stepped back.

"The name's Chazz Princeton...and you know, sexually molesting a minor is** ILLEGAL **here." he snapped. Angelica blinked. Not only was his remark gross; it was utterly random. "Eh?" She said, hopelessly confused. Chazz wrinkled his nose. "Seriously. How old are you, nineteen!"

As usual, she was at a loss for words.

"What-! No, I-! I'm only **FIFTEEN**! H-how the heck d-did you get an idea like **THAT**?" she stuttered. Chazz snorted. "It's easy. I mean, _look at you_. It is **NOT** possible for a fifteen year old girl to have frighteningly big breasts and a shapely figure like that, unless she had plastic surgery or something..**or**if she was Alexis..." Chazz sighed happily, staring off into space and entertaining his perverted thoughts of the blonde. Angelica stared at him.

"So _you're_ saying that you were staring at my breasts!" She shouted angrily, causing both Jaden and Syrus to flinch and choke on their toast. Annoyed from being snapped out of his precious fantasies, Chazz rolled his eyes.

"No duh...who could miss _those things_?"

Angelica glanced down at her chest and blushed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "...I need to use the bathroom." She squeaked, heading frantically for the exit. The door slammed behind her. A few seconds passed and Jaden fidgeted slightly in his seat, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Uh..Chazz, don't you think that was a_ bit _too mean?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay." The boys endured a more awkward pause before Syrus remarked:

"Jay, please tell me you didn't actually believe she was fifteen that whole time."

"Well, I-" Jaden stopped, thinking for a suitable answer.He sighed, unable to come up with something reasonable.

"No, not really." Chazz smirked, and for once he ate his breakfast in good spirits.

"I thought so." he said finally.

The door slammed back open and a guy that they only knew as Daniel Hoffer stormed in, stripped of everything except his underwear."Have any of you seen a _girl_ wearing a Slifer uniform?" He snarled, clenching his fists. "Outside," said Chazz brightly, pointing toward the bathrooms. Daniel thanked him and sped off, muttering something like 'that chick's going down, even if she _is_ a chick! '

Syrus turned to Jaden, wide-eyed. "Um, Jaden... should we tell Professor Banner about this?" He nodded slowly.

"I think so..."

**To Be Continued In Chapter 3!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that chapter was a bit longer than the first, eh? x3 I tried to make it as interesting (and odd) as possible. Sorry if it was a bit TOO strange and OOC.

I need help with a duel scene I want to write between Angelica and Chazz...as I've said before, I'm a terrible duelist.

Ideas would help too...but that should be my job. XDD

Thanks for reading!

--Slash


	3. We'll Look Back On This and Laugh

There's no duel scene in this one--I'm figuring out where to put it right now, I promise.

I'm really, REALLY sorry about the huge delay in my writing. nn; We've been having a lot of exams this year at school, and they're all driving me nuts...but I'll make it up to the remaining readers I have by making the next bundle of chapters after this extra long. I apologize again for the wait.

**Disclaimer**: Though I do not own any part of the original Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any way, I do own Angelica Simmons, Ari Davidson, Daniel Hoffer and this storyline. Oh, and a couple of Oreos. There's not much else besides that. D:

((Warnings: OOC-ness at times, ridiculous situations, Dub names, annoying Mary Sues.))

I'd like to add to my long list of warnings: as some of you might of figured out this story doesn't really follow the actual storyline of Yugioh GX ;...but you know, most Mary Sue fics don't, so I'll just say that it's another Mary Sue aspect of the story. Sorry if you don't like it. :D

Thank you

LordBritish

PacWoman

and

CoughHackChokeDie for reviewing. I appreciate the reviews, and the help!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haha. You got in trouble, didn't you?" Ari laughed at Angelica's bland white outfit, ignoring the Mary Sue's disgusted snarls.

Angelica sighed as she found herself roaming the hallways of Duel Academy with Ari, both without a uniform and a date. Rolling her eyes at the lanky brunette, she started to recount her meeting with the Slifer boys and Professor Banner, who happened to be the leader of the Slifer dorm itself.

FLASHBACK

_Angelica growled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, furiously wiping at the runny mascara that stained her cheeks. "Stupid **boy**, making comments about my chest like that...I'm so going to make sure that his life is a living heck!" she silently swore to herself, plotting out ways to do in Chazz Princeton. Yami casually appeared beside her, leaning against the sink and smirking smugly._

_"**Oh? How exactly do you plan to accomplish this, dear? Smother him to death with your double D's**?" _

_Angelica stopped wallowing in her self pity and glared at her counterpart vehemently. What was her author thinking when she concocted this demon spawn, for the love of God? 'Oh well,' she concluded. Life's full of nasty surprises.  
Meanwhile, Yami was mentally asking the same question...except with a lot more swear words in between._

_"No." snapped Angelica. "First, I'm going to get all of my boyfriends to beat him up!! Then, I'll ask Daddy to buy the school and fire him!" she shrieked in an infantile fashion. Yami almost let out a snicker, upsetting her even more. Just when she was about to explode into another fit, her darker side spoke._

_  
"**Great plan you have there, except for the fact that you currently have no boyfriends; and let me ask you : how does one go firing another from school--short from expulsion? If there was a way to do so, I'm sure that the administration would've kicked you out the minute you stepped on shore**." Yami emitted a sharp laugh, knowing that she had once again bested the Sue...though that wasn't too hard to do. _

_There was a pregnant pause. Of course, in every conversation held between Angelica and Yami it was almost assured that there would be a significant amount of said pauses. _

_"Shut up, Yami." was Angelica's best come back to the spirit. _

_The clatter of footsteps reached their ears, and Yami smirked knowingly at the sound. Where there were footsteps, there was trouble to be had. Clicking her tongue at Angelica as a grandmother would at mischievous toddlers, she winked before disappearing with a rather loud 'POOF!' _

_"**Good luck getting out of this one, Suey.**" Yami echoed inside of Angelica's head. Some where inside, a blood vessel snapped. _

_"OH YEAH?! YOU JUST WAIT, CASPER! I'LL FIND SOME WAY TO EXORCISE YOUR ASS, AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!!" She screamed, losing her cool for the third time in one day. _

_"OH YEAH?! YOU JUST WAIT, CASPER! I'LL FIND SOME WAY TO EXORCISE YOUR ASS, AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!!" yelled a voice from inside the crude hut the Slifer dorm called a bathroom. Lyman Banner shook his head sadly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl; not only was she verbally assaulted by sharp-tongued Chazz Princeton, but apparently she had a terrible mental illness that she was dealing with all by herself. He almost hesitated to punish her for knocking out the Hoffer kid and swiping his uniform; but he had to. After all, stealing **is** stealing, even if it's done by retarded children. It was a good thing that Jaden and Syrus came and notified him about this, he thought to himself. Who knew what this girl was capable of. Assault? Murder? Horribly off-key Britney Spears ballads? Professor Banner shuddered at the latter._

_Finally, he mustered up enough of his wits to knock softly on the door several times. _

_"Er...Miss Simmons? May I please ask what you're doing in there?" He said softly, hoping that she would come out and turn herself in._

_Angelica quirked an eyebrow at the abnormally slow voice coming from outside the bathroom. The man sounded like he was talking to a disabled two year old--which she certainly was not. _

_"Excuse me," She asked, backing slowly into the toilet and stumbling. "but who the heck are you?" _

_The professor gasped, afraid that he might have offended her in some way that only she could understand. He repeated his question again, this time in a slower pace._

_"What. are. you. doing. in. there. Miss. Simmons?" _

_Jaden and Syrus appeared behind Professor Banner, and each of them put their heads to the door in curiosity. Syrus looked up at him weirdly. _

_"Uh, Professor..." he began quietly, "...I don't think that she's nuts or anything. Uh, I mean--y-you can talk normally, you know." Lyman blushed at his mistake, but covered it quickly by pressing the side of his head to the door as well.  
It came as sort of a shock to him, he had to admit...who would have guessed that she wasn't crazy? From hearing her threaten to exorcise nonexistent people in a bathroom, it was kind of hard to tell that she wasn't. Even now he had doubts that she was sane. Wasn't she? Or not quite? Thinking about it almost drove Banner crazy himself. _

_"Uh...I don't know if that's true, Sy." Jaden whispered, shuffling his foot into the ground nervously._

_"Angelica, this is Professor Banner, the head of Slifer Dorm...and I would like to know what you were thinking when you decided to go ahead and tear off my Slifers' clothes?" he demanded in a firmer tone. _

_  
Angelica froze. Oh, snaps. The man was Professor Banner, the man who stood in charge of the Slifer dorms--and he was also notoriously sexy, according to various Mary Sues that she had talked with. Angelica could feel her face go red...that is, if you can feel yourself changing colors. Her mind began to race for solutions to her sticky situation. What could she do to get out of this mess? Maybe she could get Banner on her side. Then, by close association with the head of Slifer, she could control the other students with her influence. Or she could possibly find out how to put people under mind control and force Banner to expel Chazz. No, wait...to **assasinate** Chazz...she knitted her eyebrows in deep thought._

_Many ideas popped into Angelica's head all at once; but unfortunately, none of them were particularly bright ones._

_"Erm, I was...uh...I was..trying them on?" Angelica blurted out, not realizing how stupid her excuse actually sounded to other people.   
"Eh?" came the unanimous, dumbstruck reply of the Slifers._

_BAM! In the next moment the door suddenly slammed open into their unsuspecting faces, causing the three to crash to the ground in a heap. Seeing her chance for escape, Angelica sprang out the door and headed straight for the forest, not looking back at the trio even once. Thinking that she had made it into the clearing, a wide Chesire-cat grin spread across her face. If she weren't in the middle of a heart-pounding getaway, she would have probably danced right then and there. _

_  
"You'll never get me now, suckaaaaaaaaaaaz!" she screamed as she carelessly faded into the foliage._

_END FLASHBACK_

"...and then while you were running, Daniel Hoffer caught up and tackled you, dragging you back to the Slifer Dorm where Doctor Crowler almost expelled you--if it weren't for Chancellor Sheppard's mysterious protests to let you stay?" Ari repeated her story as he understood it. He made a face. "Interesting." The Ra started to chuckle slightly, which soon turned into full-blown laughter.Angelica scowled as Ari collapsed to the floor, taken by a serious case of the giggles.She prodded his shaking body with her foot, but he continued to laugh even harder.  
"Go ahead and laugh. You won't be laughing when you find yourself FIRED." With an angry huff, Angelica strided down the winding hallway and into the nearest classroom. A few seconds later, she reappeared in the doorway, blushing.

"Wrong room. Heh heh." She muttered to herself before resuming her angry fit and stomping out of sight. Long after she had gone, Ari was still cracking up in the middle of the hall. He was laughing so hard that it alarmed a number of students passing by, a few of whom stopped and attempted to snap him out of his current state.

"Hey, Mustard face! You okay?" asked an Obelisk, who repeatedly shook his shoulder. A couple of girls next to him attempted to pin Ari' sides down so he wouldn't smack himself (or other people) to death. A random Slifer took it upon himself to run to the nearest class to fetch some help. Yes, the whole scene was quite a speculation--count on Ari the drama queen to make things a whole lot more stressful.

On the other end of the hall, Jaden, Syrus, Daniel, and Bastion Misawa were strolling to Doctor Crowler's class, taking their precious time to arrive.Daniel was in the middle of telling his obscene version of what Angelica had done to him, emphasizing his unfathomable hate for her constantly. After the telling, Bastion looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, then back at Daniel with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to clarify this for me...**why** would she render you unconscious and steal your clothes?"

"Because she wanted to try them on?" Syrus piped up suddenly.

Bastion stared at Syrus for a long time before merely shaking his head.

"Hey guys, do ya see that? ...Geez, whoever they are, those guys sure sound like they're having a blast!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing out Ari and his growing crowd of worried/amused onlookers. Grabbing both Syrus' and Bastion's hands, he sprinted toward them, eager to be apart of the commotion.

The four stopped in front of the three Obelisks who were now sitting on Ari, which only slightly prevented him from squirming about on the floor. His loud, shrill laughter continued, and by the looks of it he didn't seem like he was planning to stop anytime soon. Bastion kneeled besides the Obelisk boy.

"Pardon me..but what's going on?" he asked breathlessly, discovering that he himself felt winded just by looking at Ari. The boy glared at him hotly. "Whadya think, Mustard face? I've been trying to get this kid to shut his yap for twenty minutes now!"

"Yeah," said one of the girls, "is there any chance that you know him?" she moved her elbow aside, revealing a bit of Ari's reddened face. Daniel's eyes widened, and his face twisted in rage.

"You're friends with that--that chick!" He roared, pushing one of the girls over and hovering over Ari.

Miraculously, Ari stopped long enough to glance at Bastion, over to Syrus and Jaden, and finally back at Daniel. He blinked hard twice before rubbing his eyes.

"Daniel Hoffer?" he asked.

"Yeah..what's it to ya?" Daniel snapped.

"HA HA HA HA HA...!!"

Ari started laughing so hard that he finally fainted.

Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief...but it was short lived, since Doctor Crowler was on the scene right afterwards, waving his hands frantically and ushering random students out of his way.

"What are you all doing here, standing around like numbskulls? GET BACK TO CLASS!" Crowler shouted, rubbing his temples as swarms of idiotic students flocked togetherin a hurry to get away from him. When the hallway was dead quiet, he took a look at the passed out kid sprawled on the tile floor.

"Ari Davidson. Hm." Without a second thought, Doctor Crowler walked away, leaving him there.

It was best, he decided, that Ari rest undisturbed.


End file.
